


Day 14: Love

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Gaige loves Angel, maybe a little too soon?
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Series: Femslash February [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Kudos: 5





	Day 14: Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

“I love you!” Gaige declared.

Angel giggled. “Do you even know what that means? We’ve only just met.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’ve known you a minute or fifty years, I know when I love something and I love you!’

Angel stared at the intern who was studying under her father. She was incredibly intelligent and the two had only had a couple moments together. None that would convince Angel that Gaige wasn't jumping to conclusions. She did enjoyed Gaige's company, however. 

"How about this," Angel said. "Let's go on a date or two and see how it goes?"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
